So
by Kanna37
Summary: Link and Zelda seem to be a little uncertain of how to face each other now that they've finally returned home to Skyloft after their adventures. So... Groose decides to interfere. This is the - short - result.


**So...**

 **~~LoZ~~**

Foreword: Just a warning. This is silly and probably all sorts of ooc, but... it's Groose. What else could anyone expect?

 **~~LoZ~~**

"So... why haven't you proposed to Zelda yet? It's already been a week since you beat Demise."

Link almost jumped out of his skin as the familiar voice of his once-bully-become-friend broke the silence of his favorite little hideaway on Skyloft. How had he even found him? And... why was he asking a question like _that_? So sure, he loved Zelda, and everyone but her apparently knew it, but he still thought the answer would be rather obvious, after all.

Who the hell asks a _goddess_ to marry them?

Yes, before the whole 'goddess' mission', before they knew who she really was, Link had been planning to propose to her someday – it probably would have been fairly soon, as a matter of fact, because they weren't getting any younger as time passed slowly by on their sleepy little island in the sky. But things weren't the same anymore. They never would be.

"Are you kidding me?"

Groose folded his arms across his chest, and frowned as he looked at the hero, not sure _what_ was running through his head. His question had been quite clear, hadn't it? So what was the problem?

"No, I'm not kidding you. I mean it. Why haven't you asked her to marry you yet? What're'ya waitin' for?"

Link shot him a deadpan look.

"Groose, she's a _goddess._ She's _our_ goddess. Hylia. Remember? How am _I_ in _any way_ good enough to even imagine such a thing as _marrying_ a _goddess_? I'm just a human. Just a lowly human guy who did her a service. But that's my duty; its everyone's duty, isn't it? So... that's that."

Groose had gaped at Link at first as he began speaking, but then he smacked his hand into his forehead and rolled his eyes upwards, as if to ask the goddesses, _What is_ _wrong_ _with this fool?_ He shook his head and sighed.

"Guess I'm going to have to talk some sense into you," he muttered. "And if _that_ doesn't work, beat some in." He cracked his knuckles and shifted his neck, then grabbed a confused Link's shoulder and ushered him over to some fortuitously-sized boulders, where he then gently pushed him down onto one.

He met the other man's sky-blue eyes and sighed again at the lost look in them. "This might be takin' a while, either way."

 _The things I do for my friends, tryin' to explain girls to Link. Yeesh..._

"So..."

 **~~LoZ~~**

"So... why haven't you cornered Link yet?"

Zelda scoffed at the rough voice coming from the vicinity of the large red pompadour heading her way, then pointedly looked somewhere else before taking another bite of her pumpkin soup.

But she didn't pretend not to know what he was talking about, and was unable to completely stop a blush from heating her cheeks.

"Link did everything Hylia – I – asked of him with no complaint, risked his life to fulfill a duty that was forced on him, _and_ without his knowledge. If he wants to be free of me now that it's all over, I owe him that. I owe him more than I could ever repay him, and so does everyone else. Let him alone, Groose," she finished warningly as she continued to sip at her soup, still not looking at him. "Let him decide for himself what he wants."

"Oh, come _on_ , not you, too!" he wailed, his jaw hanging open, before flopping down to sit across from her at the old wooden table in the Knight's Academy dining room. He tugged at his hair and stared at her.

"What?" Zelda eyed him warily, not having any clue why he'd suddenly turned drama queen on her.

"You and Link are the most frustrating people I know, sometimes!"

"I don't have the faintest idea what you're talking about, and I'm not really in the mood for word games."

She was somewhat startled - and even more confused - when he just stared at her for a moment longer, then slammed his head into the table.

"This is so ridiculous."

~~LoZ~~

"So... hey, Zelda, uhh..." Link winced at the loud sound of the door to the room they found themselves in slamming shut, followed by the sharp click of a lock engaging, "who thought of Groose as a go-between?"

She shook her head, her gaze bemused as she stared at said door, then looked at him. "I don't know, but whoever it was, I want to have a _very_ long talk with them," she finally replied.

He nodded, agreeing, then suddenly took her hands in his and gazed pleadingly at her. "Marry me?"

She glowered at him, pulling her hands from his grasp and setting them on her hips. "You should _know_ what the answer to that question is without even asking. I told you before I never want to be away from you. Why would you think that had changed?" Then her fierce facade fell apart and she sighed, helpless before his adorable blush, and hopeful expression. "But I'll say it anyway. Yes, you big doofus, I'll marry you."

"Really?!" he grinned widely as he started to take a small step forwards toward her. "Are you sure? I mean, you're a goddess, and I'm just a-"

"You're not 'just' anything. I waited thousands of years for you, Link, in more ways than one. Of _course_ I'll marry you, if you're sure that's what you want." She paused and slid him a – _much_ too innocent - glance as he nodded rapidly at her. "So, then... when are you going to ask my father for my hand?"

Link immediately tripped over air and went face first into the floor as she sidestepped out of the way quickly.

The lock clicked again, and the door opened cautiously as Groose stuck his head in. Zelda was slumped against a wall laughing her head off, and the hero was laid out face down on the ground, seemingly unconscious. (Or maybe just wishing he was.)

The redhead blinked surprised golden eyes, then met Zelda's humor-filled gaze.

"So... what's the story with _that_?"

 **~~LoZ~~**

Afterword: I was just thinking I'd write a little piece pointing out how much we use that expression. 'So' gets a lot of overuse, sometimes, and I'm just as guilty of that as anyone. And then Groose happened to that little germ of an idea I had, and, well... then this happened.


End file.
